


【忍迹】【ABO】如潮暗涌

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 一个非典型ABO故事。私设有。





	【忍迹】【ABO】如潮暗涌

迹部景吾是在16岁那年分化成Omega的。

忍足是最早知道的人之一。那天轮到他值日，留得晚了些，学校已经快没有人，他扫完地正打算回家，就看到桦地匆匆忙忙地冲进教室，难得地表情惊恐，叫他“忍足学长，快过来帮忙！”

忍足把扫帚一丢，就跟着他跑了出去。

学生会室大门紧闭，有几个高年级学生在门口张望。桦地把门打开一条缝，让他进去，又把门哐地关上，自己守在了外面。

忍足不知道发生了什么，心惊胆战地走过去看，发现迹部躺在沙发上一动不动。他走上前，忽然闻到一股不熟悉的味道，迹部昏沉着，身上被汗打湿。他试探着摸了摸迹部的额头，发现他在发烧。

“迹部，迹部？”忍足推了推他。“你还好吗？我去叫人——”

迹部猛地睁开了眼睛，一把抓紧了他。“不许去。”他说。“是……分化。”

忍足吃了一惊。虽然到了他们这个年纪不时也会听说隔壁班某某分化的事，但毕竟还是少数。忍足还想着不愧是迹部啊，分化都这么早……迹部忽然难耐地扭动了起来。

忍足连忙扶住他。“我带你去医院吧，Alpha的分化需要专门照料……”

迹部露出了一个类似苦笑的表情，抓紧了他的手，摇了摇头。忍足顿住了，有点不敢置信。毕竟全冰帝都在翘首以盼迹部景吾作为Alpha出现。

“迹部……？”他小心地问。

“本大爷叫了家里人来接我。”迹部咬着牙说。“等会儿飞机就到了。”

直升飞机在十分钟后到达，已经有几个Alpha嗅到味道，在学生会室门口转悠。忍足扶着迹部，护着他不让别人看到，桦地殿后，三个人一起上了飞机。

在飞机上一片死寂，只有螺旋桨噪音轰鸣。忍足心里乱成一团。他怎么会想得到那个本大爷最大的迹部会分化成Omega？Omega……未结合的Omega总是低调的，无声的，隐藏着自己，结合的Omega也是顺从的、乖巧的，可是迹部……？

“忍足，本大爷不会认输的。”到了迹部家的白金汉宫后，几个医护人员已经在下面等。迹部最后说了这句话。

 

忍足渡过了惴惴不安的两天。学校里已经开始有流言蜚语，指向迹部的Omega身份。他非常担心迹部之后要如何自处，他还能做冰帝之王吗？

两天后，迹部给他打了个电话。

“忍足，有件事，需要你帮忙。”迹部说，他的声音听起来已经完全恢复了正常。

“什么事？”忍足问。

“做本大爷的指名Alpha。”迹部说。

忍足愣住了。“等一下，我还没分化……”

“分化的Alpha不能待在我身边。”迹部说。“我们家配备了安保措施，但在学校里很多时候不方便。桦地不在高中部，跑来跑去也很麻烦。本大爷需要有人贴身跟着，指名不过是个噱头，省得有人找麻烦。”

忍足想了想。“你还是打算继续上学吗？”他一直有这样的担忧，很多Omega都是分化之后就被隔离保护了。

“是。”迹部简单地答。“Alpha什么的，也不过是人，本大爷可是冰帝的帝王。”

忍足松了口气，笑了起来。

第三天，迹部到了学校，引发了轰动。因为他一点也没掩饰自己的Omega气息。

忍足费了不少劲在看热闹的人、激动的Alpha中挤到迹部身边，刚刚站稳，迹部一如既往地傲气，打了个响指，全场都安静了下来。

“感谢大家的关注，嗯哼，如你们所见，本大爷是Omega。但是若想以此对我出手，还请掂量一下自己的能力。在我正式结合之前，忍足侑士将暂时作为本大爷的指名Alpha。其他人若想挑战一下，请去桦地处报名，本大爷会对Alpha候补进行甄选和排序，当然，一切以实力为准。就这样。”他宣布道。

众声喧哗，还真的有人当即就跑到桦地那里去报名。忍足拉了一下迹部的衣服，小声说：“小景，这样没问题吗？你可是把自己完全暴露了啊。”

“啊嗯。”迹部答。“怕什么。不是还有你吗？”

忍足顿了顿，有点不好意思。“你也太相信我了吧……”

迹部只是微笑了一下。

 

就这样，忍足作为迹部的指名Alpha天天待在他身边，和桦地一起跟他形影不离，作为迹部的最后一道屏障。幸好进入高中后两人分到了一个班，操作起来也比较方便。冰帝这种贵族学校本来Alpha就多，大部分刚分化的Alpha还是孩子，不知道如何控制自己，迹部又是个毫无遮掩全面释放魅力的Omega，被他迷惑的Alpha能有一个应援团，很容易就会引发崇拜者的群情激动。迹部非常有先见之明地为自己的候补Alpha建立起森严的等级秩序，极大地减少了对自身的威胁。尽管如此，偶尔有难以控制自己的Alpha冲上前来，忍足就会处理。为了处理这种突发状况忍足不得不随身携带镇定用的信息素，学习了跆拳道、紧急护理、谈判技巧……总而言之，日子过得太充实了简直一分钟都得不到闲，完全有悖他悠闲人生的信条。

“偶尔觉得……要做你的Alpha真的会很辛苦。”忍足感慨。

“嘛，能配得上本大爷的人还没出现呐。”迹部答。他自在地在学生会室的宽大座椅上舒展身体。忍足能闻到一点他身上的信息素气味。非常淡。冰凉的如清泉一般的气息，被他常用的玫瑰香水的浓烈味道覆盖，经常被人弄错。

迹部几乎不用抑制剂。这点让忍足曾经非常震惊。但迹部分化偏早，抑制剂对身体发育有影响，他就尽量不用，发情期请几天假，之后没事人一样来上学。曾经有一次他为了打比赛发情期上了场，当时用了抑制剂没什么影响，可之后几天他信息素控制就出了问题，引起了一些骚动，之后他就尽量减少了抑制剂的使用，反而令他的控制力更加增强了。他知道怎样能安抚Alpha，怎样能令他们激动，怎样能迷惑他们，怎样能让自己闻起来像个Beta……忍足多少次见到他不费吹灰之力控制Alpha，玩弄他们于鼓掌之中，能力之强令人震惊。

“Omega本来就有这种能力，只不过抑制剂产生之后被滥用了，导致比起自己的本能更相信药物。”迹部说。“不然为什么Omega比Alpha更珍贵？你知道以前战争时他们用一个Omega控制一批Alpha吗？比军令好用多了。”

忍足咋舌。“简直像女王蜂一样……”

“是女王蜂哦。”迹部冷笑了一声。“你们这些Alpha不过是雄蜂，不好好干活的话会被工蜂吃掉的。”

“喂喂，我还不知道会分化成什么啊？”

迹部托腮想了想。“你真的分化很慢哎。本大爷本来以为你最多撑一年的，结果都快毕业了。我们一级的Alpha都分得差不多了吧？剩下都是Beta了吧。”

“我不太可能是Beta。”忍足答道。“我们家三代没出过Beta了。”

“所以你到底会是什么？”迹部问，摸着下巴。

“我爸是Alpha，我妈是Omega，我姐是Alpha，我是Omega的可能比较大。”忍足说。“是说Omega分化比较迟，像你这么早的不多。”

“Omega啊……”迹部托着下巴想。“本大爷比较希望你是Alpha呢。”

忍足愣了愣。“Alpha的话就不能再留你身边了吧？”

“Omega真的很麻烦。”迹部说。“如果可以，我宁愿不要这种能力也希望自己是Alpha。”

这可能是他第一次对忍足说不喜欢自己的属性。忍足喝了口水，没搭话，知道他受到的压力其实远比他表面风光要重得多。

“呐，迹部想要什么样的Alpha？”忍足说，换了个话题。“你的最新Alpha候补已经排到138号了。”

“本大爷是不会被一个Alpha束缚的。”迹部哼了一声。“别说笑了，被性关系束缚的人生还不如去死。”

忍足垂下眼睛，不知是不是该同情那长长的候补Alpha list还是该同情迹部。

 

在他们快要高三毕业时，桦地分化成了Alpha。迹部果断和他隔离了。于是他身边只剩下忍足一个屏障。

忍足陪刚分化的桦地渡过危险期。一直忠心耿耿的高大男人抓着他的手，眼泪都流了下来。他比任何人都更清楚，他不可能回到迹部身边了。忍足心有戚戚。他也不知道自己能在迹部身边待多久。

送走了桦地之后忍足心情复杂地出校门，迹部的车在边上等。他进了车，看着迹部漂亮如雕像一般的脸，叹了口气。

“我能为你服务的时间也不会太多了。”他说。迹部从自己的手机上抬起了脸来。

“迹部要出国读书了吧？出国后要维持独立Omega的状态会更难吧。要辛苦你了。”忍足说。

“你……不跟我一起走吗？”迹部问。

忍足笑了一声。“我不是桦地，你去哪里都一定会跟着。再说我差不多也要分化了，如果是Alpha，肯定不能留在你身边，如果是Omega，对你来说更没有用处了吧？”

迹部抿住了嘴唇。忍足看向窗外飞驰的风景。

 

不久后，忍足分化了，毫无预兆。他在部活正练着球，忽然一阵头晕，倒在了地上，跟他同场的岳人吓了一跳，迹部正好也在场边，连忙把他拖起来送医疗室。刚到医疗室忍足就开始发烧，感官像膨胀了一样，被各种信息冲晕，其中最明显的，是迹部的信息素味道，极其浓郁辛辣，是他以前从未感受过的。

忍足虽然烧得迷迷糊糊，但本能地意识到了，他正在向Alpha进化。迹部没察觉到，还是在他身边照顾他，很着急的样子，觉得医疗室条件简陋，扶他进了车子，准备送他去医院。

车内密闭空间，Omega的信息素密度更高了，忍足维持神志清明已经有困难，一把攥住了迹部的手。“是分化……”他艰难地说。看着迹部的眼睛睁大了。

“我是个Alpha。”他咬牙说。被信息素的味道弄得头痛欲裂。

迹部的呼吸都停下了。他松开握住忍足的手，转成按住了他的口鼻，从迹部身上传来的信息素味道立刻改变了，变成一股柔柔的流水一般安慰式的气息，包裹着忍足，令他昏沉。

忍足朦胧地想这就是最后了吧。就陷入了昏迷。

他醒来的时候是在医院的床上，爸爸妈妈和姐姐在，满心欢喜地恭喜他，你终于长大成人啦。你是个Alpha。

忍足第一次意识到Alpha们的味道是如此强烈。爸爸的味道是甘草味的，姐姐是桃子味的。他嗅了嗅他自己，有点意外地发现如果不刻意去放的话非常淡，几近于无。不知是不是在迹部身边待久了，他似乎天生就习惯把气息收得很紧。

迹部不在，当然。

 

两天后忍足返回学校。家里耳提面命了很多刚分化的注意事项，他倒很镇定，也没有明显的身体异样。他走到自己班上，明显地感觉到其他Alpha的敌意，这令他心里有一些躁动，但还远没有到表现出来的程度。他也挺吃惊自己的冷静。

午休时候他去了趟学生会室，之前有些东西落在会室里没有拿，想趁迹部不在的时候悄悄拿走。结果学生会室门没关，他正想折回头等迹部走了再进去，却听到里面传来迹部发怒的声音：“滚远点！”

忍足几乎是本能地就冲了进去。三个候补Alpha正在会室里围着迹部，甚至有一个已经越过了桌子，而迹部坐在自己的位子上一动不动。如果不是忍足过分熟悉他，知道他已经极其紧张，他看起来似乎跟平时并无二致。

空气里迹部的味道比忍足习惯的要浓。可能是他变敏感了的缘故。忍足屏住了呼吸，不让自己吸入太多。

“喂喂，候补就乖乖待在自己该待的地方吧。”忍足说，暗中蓄了力——这种情况以前也有过，但协调性较差的Alpha们碰到三个一起袭击的情况倒是从未发生。

“只是跟迹部大人商量一些问题。”为首的那个Alpha凑近了迹部，试图伸手去摸他的衣领，被迹部猛地拍开。“我们可是认认真真按你的规则进你的候选名单一轮轮甄选，结果你的指名Alpha居然刚刚分化，这是在玩弄我们吗？”

迹部冷笑，在他说话之前忍足已经走了上前，其余Alpha的气味刺激得他心里发痒，好像有什么要跑出来了一样。

“现在我也依然是指名Alpha。”忍足说，挨着那人的手坐到了桌子上，挡住了迹部。

“你们可以跨过我试试看。”他说。从迹部桌上拿了一支原子笔，用手指转了几圈，同时把自己的气息放了出来。初生Alpha的气息新鲜而猛烈，很快筑起屏障，把Omega护在身后。

几个候补Alpha瞪了他一会儿，悻悻离去。忍足一直把气息放到他们离开房间。

他刚要转头，忽然意识到清晰的迹部的味道——白麝香和柠檬草，像雪山清泉一样，他终于能辨认出来了——在不大的房间里浓郁而且诱人。

忍足吞了一口口水，费力地收回自己的气息。这有些勉强，毕竟他也才刚刚分化，而且忍着不被Omega吸引也太难了……一只手伸进他的头发里，手指碰到了他的耳畔。一股冰凉的气息传递了过来，压制了他腾起的火，他闭上眼睛，把自己的气收了回去，感官关闭了。

忍足从桌上起身，转身看向迹部。

迹部脸有点红，但并没有不悦的样子。

“抱歉，”忍足开口，意识到自己声音发哑。“我只是来拿东西走的，之后会离你远点。”

“啊。”迹部只是意义不明地发了一声，看着他收拾之前留下来的东西。

忍足收拾完了，转身想走，想想还是没忍住回头看迹部。迹部一个人陷在宽大的座椅里，原本他们一起玩耍的房间里空荡荡的，只剩下他一个人了。

“迹部……”忍足最终开了口。“尽快找下一个指名Alpha吧，这样下去……太危险了。”

迹部没看他，也没有说话。

忍足最后看了他一眼，为他关上了门。

 

接下来的一段时间忍足一直回避着迹部，虽然从那些候补Alpha们时不时发疯的程度来看迹部恐怕又乱撒荷尔蒙了。至于他自己，训练自己的Alpha能力比追着Omega乱跑要更迫切，于是特意避开了迹部出现的路径，只沉浸在新发现的世界里。他看得更清楚，嗅觉也更敏感，运动能力也变得更好，虽然由此带来的是Alpha个性的浮现，比如更争强好胜，更容易被激怒，这些都需要后天训练加以克服。幸好在他作为指名Alpha的过程中他经历了不少和Alpha的正面对抗，熟知要如何控制Alpha本能，让他的训练进展异乎寻常的快。

Alpha整体而言也是可悲的人群。他不止一次这样想。如果任由自己被荷尔蒙控制，以自己Alpha的属性为傲，也不过是被本能控制的动物罢了。这样想着，也引以为戒，决心不要成为被Omega牵制的人。

迹部作为冰帝之王，最引人注意的Omega，牵制了绝大多数Alpha的注意力，他自觉不自觉地安抚了大量Alpha，以维持校园秩序的稳定。忍足哪怕不在他身边，也不可避免地会受到影响。等他自己也成为Alpha之后，再看迹部，也不得不承认那真是一个Alpha们都会俯首称臣的Omega——只是不可能属于任何人罢了。有时他想那漫长的Alpha候选们是真的不知道这一点，还是怀着侥幸的心理相信那微小的可能性？

迹部并不是无懈可击，他只是——太擅长把自己的优势最大化了。

他一直没听说迹部有新的指名Alpha，毕竟迹部现在也不是刚分化的Omega，控制能力比16岁时更好，或许他并不需要了。想到自己在迹部身边的时光，忍足依然会感到心热，他喜欢迹部，无论作为朋友还是部长，不能继续陪在他身边是非常令人遗憾的事，但被他压抑着不愿意多想的总是：他恐怕不会碰到更好的Omega了。

他也依然记着迹部的发情期规律，并且在那几天格外坐立不安，明知自己不过是瞎操心。现在的他除了会给迹部带来危险之外，并不能带来更多东西。

 

春天的一个阳光灿烂的下午，忍足正在打球，不想出汗一直在摸鱼，干脆和岳人瞎聊。岳人摸着下巴说迹部哦，不知道你有没有注意到，好像变得更漂亮了，之前就很好看了，但最近变得真的像玫瑰一样美了，你不觉得迷他的人越来越多了吗？托他的福，我们学校其他Omega都很安全。忍足说有吗？我分化之后就很少仔细看他了。正说着话，迹部匆匆走来，看也没看他们，进了网球馆的更衣室。

忍足嗅了嗅，觉得空气里迹部的信息素味道仿佛一道鲜明的路标，在指引着Alpha追踪他……真是迷人的味道……他忽然醒悟过来，发现不远处有数个气味强烈的Alpha正在往这个方向走来。

忍足立刻警觉。“岳人，你想办法拖住那几个人。叫上日吉，有必要的话把慈郎给弄醒。迹部不大对劲，我去看一下他。”

岳人愣了愣，忍足已经扔下他跑向部屋了。

部屋的门锁了，但忍足有钥匙。他开门进去之后反锁了门，特意在门上多留了自己的气息，转过身来，深吸了口气，立刻就循迹意识到迹部把自己藏在了更衣室最里面。

他走了过去，每一步都好像踩在信息素的云里，他头脑里警铃大作——迹部并不是这样不谨慎的人。他不得不把自己的感官收紧到几乎什么也闻不出，才能控制自己的理智清明。但依然不可避免泄露了一些信息素出来，引导着他走到迹部面前。

迹部坐在地上，垂着头。

“迹部，”忍足小心地问，维持了一段安全距离。“你的味儿，能收收吗？都引起骚动了。”

迹部抬起头，看见是他，摇晃了一下，站起身来，准备要走。

忍足伸手把他拦下。“你想就这样出去？”

迹部哼了一声，站在他面前，没看他也没说话。

忍足盯着他看了一会儿，有些不敢置信。“你……控制不住了？”

迹部眼睛里一闪而过惊慌的神色，推开他就要走。

忍足啪地把他按墙上了，用手臂圈着他不让他走。

“……放开。”迹部压低了声音说。

“推开我。”忍足说。

“……滚开。”迹部咬住了牙。却没有动手。

“推开我，对你来说不是很容易的事吗？”忍足说。迹部只是咬着牙不看他。

忍足心里涌起一阵凉意。“……你控制不了Alpha了？”

“滚！”迹部终于伸手推他。忍足松开了手。迹部立刻要走，忍足却惊恐地发现他的味道变得更浓了。

“迹部，迹部……小景，停下来！”忍足追了上去，抓住了他的手，把他拦住了。

“现在外面可能有一打快疯了的Alpha在找你，你现在出去是想死吗？”忍足也急了，顾不上礼仪周正，只抓着他不放。

“这又关你什么事？”迹部按着他的手想脱开。“你已经不是本大爷的指名Alpha了！”

忍足心里一阵刺痛，但马上反应过来：迹部真的出了问题。他抓住迹部就把他压到了柜门上，扯开他的衣领，看到脖颈处那块散发出迷人香味的腺体微微肿胀，有人在上面留下了一道红痕——一个未完成的标记。忍足睁大了眼睛。

“你想干什么？！”迹部挣扎起来，但忍足已经把气息放了出来，Alpha清爽的气息一下子驱散了空间中过浓的白麝香味道。

“有人碰了你？”忍足问，莫名感觉到火从腹腔中开始燃起。“你被强迫发情了？”

“让开！”迹部想推开他。但Alpha已经开始失控，气息放开之后就没法阻挡Omega的气味深入神经了。意识到忍足的变化迹部真的惊慌了起来。

“忍足……住手！”他试图推开身前的Alpha，但忍足的眼睛已经红了。他吸了口气，低头咬住了那块皮肤，用嘴唇覆住了那块未完成的标记。迹部拼命挣扎，手脚并用，但咬住Omega的Alpha是不会松口的。在辱骂和踢打都无法挣开之后，迹部闭上了眼睛，几乎是绝望的。“侑士………”

Omega的气息渐渐淡下去了，Alpha的气息却越来越浓。忍足不知道自己在什么时刻失去了自控，只想着掠夺和占有。一个甜美、诱人的Omega在等待着被采摘啊……

 

迹部在忍足开始发热的时候就伸出手按住了他的颈动脉，他深深呼吸，努力控制自己不被热潮带走，咬紧了牙，把自己全部的力量都送了过去。“拜托，”他颤声说。“你并不想要这个。”

Omega的控制力在和Alpha的占有欲争夺，两人的身体贴得很紧，呼吸都融在一起，迹部有好几次都觉得没办法了，他的头在发晕，热潮就在他的手心里、皮肤下涌动。他抓紧了忍足的头发，甚至不知道是把他拉近还是推远。他模糊地想着自己的很多计划，还没做的事，忍足站在夕阳下一步之遥的距离温柔地微笑……最后这个影像令他终于清醒，把更强烈的“不”传递了过去。

忍足清醒的速度很快，只一会儿他就猛地松开了迹部，向后退了几步，跌在柜子边上，撞击发出一声重响。更衣室里一片死寂，只有两个人喘气的声音。迹部的衣领依然被扯得很开，露出那个鲜红的印子。红肿褪去，留下了一个临时标记。空气里的味道恢复了正常。

两个人安静地相对站了一会儿，谁都没有说话。

“我很抱歉……你可以之后再跟我算帐。”忍足说，抓过自己的头发，扶了扶眼镜，疲惫得一身是汗。“现在，先让我送你回去。”

迹部抹了一把脸，深深地叹了口气。

 

迹部并没有找忍足算账。露出破绽被人占了便宜是自己不谨慎的错，忍足不过是在试图救他。但出乎他意料的是，那个临时标记的效用持续了三个月。期间骚扰迹部的Alpha是自他分化以来最少的。

也是与此同时，他们毕业了。

迹部已经决定去英国留学，去剑桥学商科。他知道忍足会留在日本，东大医学院录取了他。最后的几个月里忍足对他寸步不离。以后我管不着，在学校的时候再让你碰上上次那种事不会原谅自己。那家伙这样说着，就真的难得勤奋地一直跟着他。真的不是Alpha的保护欲作祟吗？

一开始迹部其实有点紧张，毕竟他身边从来没有Alpha跟这么近，但忍足非常有数，从不乱放信息素，跟他之前也没啥区别，渐渐也就放松了，该干嘛干嘛。不得不说他也真的很喜欢忍足陪在身边，说上句有人能接下一句，心有灵犀的感觉真的很好，之前一时疏忽让人占了便宜（迹部家当然随后就做出了反应，忍足好像也去找了麻烦）多少也是因为忍足避开他，惹得他心浮气躁，不小心被人抓住了破绽。

他其实很早就知道忍足会成为Alpha，他是个足够狡猾的家伙，而且在认真的时候也很可靠，能扛得住发疯的Alpha。以至于真的到了毕业，迹部还有些依依不舍：就Alpha而言，忍足这样清醒、克制的太难得了。以后不知道会被什么样的Omega拴住呢………感觉他不是会被Omega束缚的人。

他们交换了毕业礼物，忍足送给他一本诗集，迹部回了他一个迹部集团的特制金币，装在一个精巧的小盒子里。他们就各自走上新的人生路了。

 

迹部去了英国，这里对Omega权益的保护比日本更好，加上迹部家里又给学校捐了一大笔钱，更是把他当宝贝。有之前的Alpha候补追到英国，迹部也没拒绝，依然维持着不近不远的距离。学业繁重，他不得不开始借助抑制剂，但非常控制用量，他不想自己药物成瘾，失去对Alpha的控制力——太多Omega都因为太依赖药物导致对Alpha毫无反抗能力了，迹部绝不想自己也变成那样，这让他的发情期依然难熬。

在折腾自己的身体折腾到虚脱，不知多少次咒骂之后迹部满身是汗地倒在床上，精神和身体一样空虚，急切地想要抓住什么时，他会想到忍足。脖子上的痕迹早就已经消失不见，但毕竟他曾经有过三个月平静安宁的经历，自分化以后咬紧牙关日日操练自己不敢松懈，难得的平静放松回想起来竟如神赐，因其稀有而显其珍贵。

寒假的时候迹部回了国，冰帝聚会，以前的同学来了七七八八，忍足也来了，长高了一点，还是一如既往地一见面自然就站到了迹部身边，把他和其他Alpha隔开，迹部也一如既往地他一在身边就自然地放松了下来。

大半年没见，回到这种氛围令迹部感到舒服，聚会结束后他就把忍足叫住了，单独留了下来。

“一个不情之请，”迹部说。“你可以再给我一个临时标记吗？”

忍足愣住。

“我讨厌用抑制剂。”迹部说。“其他的Alpha我也不太相信能刹得住。”

忍足想了想。“这样的话，你没法找Alpha了吧？”

迹部看他一眼。“本大爷从来没这打算。”

“说的也是。”忍足点头。“嘛，我不介意，但你不在发情期的话我没法标记你的吧？”

“这个有办法。”迹部答道。“恐怕你要跟我回趟家。”

他把忍足带回了家，到了房间，关上门，深吸了口气，满意地意识到忍足依然把信息素收得极紧，一丝也没有透出来。

忍足有点紧张，迹部其实也是。他脱下外套，解开围巾，坐在床边，解开了自己的衣领。

“我会把信息素全部放出来。”迹部看着他，一字一句地说。“你会立刻受到影响，之后有五分钟时间让你帮我进入热潮完成标记。在这期间我没有任何屏障，也不会控制你。”他拿起一个秒表，示意给忍足看。“这是个提醒。如果时间到了，请停下。如果停不下来，会马上有保护措施启动。”他顿了顿。“最好不要。”

忍足点头，接过了秒表。他也脱掉外套，做了几个深呼吸，对迹部示意他已经准备好了。

迹部于是放开了信息素的控制。一开始很淡，随后忽然变得浓烈，在封闭房间里仿佛荷尔蒙爆炸一般。忍足皱起了眉头，身体摇晃了一下。他还是习惯性地防御，真是少见的Alpha反应。

“放开，侑士。”迹部低声说，对他伸出手。

忍足喘了口气，走上前来，抓住了他的手。然后他慢慢跪了下去，把迹部的手贴在自己发热的脸颊旁边。他的气息终于开始出现了，香根草和琥珀的味道，像风一样飘渺不定，非常迷人。迹部贪婪地呼吸进肺里，伸手抚摸他的脸。

“抱歉，失礼了。”忍足咕哝了一句，他伸手勾住迹部的脖子，把他拽了下来，迹部闭上眼睛，感到他温热的气息逡巡在自己的脸颊，先是耳畔，嘴唇含住了耳朵，随后是潮湿的舌头滑过耳廓，迹部颤了一下，鼻子贴着忍足的脖子，正是散发信息素的地方，越来越浓烈的Alpha气息包裹了他，让他逐渐丧失理智……

牙齿和嘴唇顺着脖颈往下，直到腺体那里，用牙齿不轻不重地划了一道，随后嘴唇压了上去，迫出了更多信息素，迹部呻吟出声，不由自主抱紧了身前的Alpha，开始感觉力气在离自己而去，热潮自小腹涌起，席卷全身，比他预想中更剧烈。

“侑士……”他几乎快发不出完整的声音，全身都开始颤抖，一阵冷一阵热。忍足起身，把他放倒在床上，把他的衣领扯得更开，露出完整的腺体，然后咬了下去。

牙齿刺破皮肤的痛感令迹部清醒了一瞬，但很快就被热潮盖了过去，他不记得自己是怎样抱住了身上的人，张开腿磨蹭他，缠在他身上，Alpha的气息越来越浓烈，铺天盖地，让他的心脏也跟着紧缩了起来，甚至觉得就这样沉浸下去也没什么大不了……

提醒的铃声响起来了。仿佛一个梦境被惊醒，迹部睁开了眼睛。忍足喘着气，从他身上艰难地起身。他伸手用手背擦过嘴角流下的唾液。Alpha的信息素很快就收得无影无踪。太快以至于迹部甚至感到一丝凉意。他又让自己的气息不甘地在空气里逡巡了好一阵才彻底收回。

标记完成得很漂亮，忍足在他认真拜托的事情上总能完成得很完美。

忍足依然坐在他腿间，勃起隔着裤子抵着他，迹部相当确信自己的裤子已经快湿了。

“……操。”忍足难得地骂了脏话。“操……”他深深喘气，脖子都因为克制红透了。他捂住自己的脸，弯下腰不让迹部看见自己的表情。

迹部直到这时才忽然意识到——他做了一件残酷的事情。

他一句话也没说，安静地等着忍足冷静，不敢用信息素去安慰他，哪怕面前这个Alpha痛苦得都快滴出水来，那也是忍足必须要扛过去的坎儿，他出手只会适得其反。

忍足花了比他预计中更短的时间恢复。他伏在迹部身上好一会儿，起身时已经恢复了正常。而迹部不由自主感到一点隐秘的遗憾。

“好了。”忍足说，从床上下来，整了整自己的衣服，重新戴上眼镜，把多余的表情都封在了镜片后。

迹部想说谢谢，但说不出口。他欠的恐怕不止一声谢谢了。

“这个大概能维持多久？”忍足问。

“三个月左右。”迹部回答。

忍足点头。“三个月之后你会再回来吗？”

迹部想说不一定。但他心里一动，说出口的就变成了：“是的。”

这似乎给了忍足一点安慰。他没再说什么，穿上自己的外套，和迹部告别，走出了房间。

 

三个月后，迹部再次回到了东京，这次谁都没见，只约了忍足，他们在酒店见的面。迹部请他吃饭，注意到他显著地瘦了。想想之前一次忍足保护欲过剩对他形影不离的三个月……临时标记对Alpha的影响不比对Omega低。

“这件事你可以说不。”迹部心有愧意，忍不住提议。

“为什么？”忍足反问。

“对你来说很勉强吧？”

忍足脸有点白。“你是有更合适的对象了？”

迹部摇头。事情是他提议的，后悔的也是他，就变得不好说出口。

忍足看了他半晌。“在你找到合适的Alpha之前，我不介意提供这种服务。嘛，反正我也没打算被Omega栓死，这种关系还挺适合我的，少了不少麻烦呢。”

迹部剩下的话就咽了下去。

他们进了酒店，迹部本来就在发情期边缘，上头很快，但这次他至少控制着自己保持一线清明。忍足依然完成得很好，可强行结束时也真的是足够痛苦，以至于迹部看不下去。

他把做完就想走的忍足留了下来。

“这次本大爷请了一周假。”他说。“你或许愿意带我逛逛你们学校？”

忍足惊喜的表情让迹部觉得哪怕回去之后赶作业要上天也值了。

东大本身没什么好逛，但迹部喜欢的是忍足神采飞扬的样子，也喜欢他在身边的踏实感，或许是临时标记作祟，迹部确实觉得默契的程度变得更高了，甚至连忍足的冷笑话都变得好笑了些。

他们继续约了三月之期，正好是暑假，迹部可以多待一段时间。

接下来的日子就变得具有某种期待了。忙碌的时候想想之后回国要做的事，会感到兴奋。迹部必须得说忍足在他的规划里占据了不小的一部分。本来只是为了补偿Alpha的保护欲，但因为自己也很开心，不会觉得勉强。

那个暑假他们确实也过得很开心，见面忍足就给他做了临时标记，保证了接下来时间的安全。他们一起去了迹部家的别邸度假，玩牌玩整夜，打球打得也很爽，迹部无所顾忌地乱放信息素，忍足都没那么紧绷，时不时会把味道放出来，让迹部满意地在他的味道里打滚。

因为太开心，分离就变得有些难受了。虽然知道三个月之后还会再见，但毕竟又要靠自己过三个月。

忍足在迹部离开的前一天晚上加深了印记。他眷恋地舔着迹部的脖颈，把那个圆形的印记做得如同吻痕。迹部摸着他的头发想，如果有一天忍足找到自己的Omega，他可能真的会很难过，并不仅仅是从这种方便的角度。

但接下来那次迹部没能回去，正好碰上考试，他不得不给自己用了倍数的抑制剂。他给忍足打了电话，忍足有点失望，但没说什么，只说让他当心。

抑制剂的效用过去之后被强行推迟的发情期猛烈地袭击了迹部，他把自己反锁在宿舍里，整整三天如同地狱，有Alpha闻到味道，到了他门前，差点破门而入，而他甚至神志不清地放出了欢迎的信号。看护他的医护人员想给他更多的抑制剂，被迹部拒绝。他知道除了靠自己没有办法能挺过这一切。

他的身体已经完全成熟了，等待着Alpha的采摘，巨大的空虚如被蚂蚁噬身，有一刻他屈服于欲望，希望能被彻底贯穿，但更多时候他只是读着秒希望时间快点过去。

他不怎么敢去想忍足。在这种时候想一个Alpha只会让折磨变得更难以忍受。中途他因为脱水昏了过去，醒来时候发现已经被医生注射了抑制剂，这令他感到功败垂成的失落，随后是对自己被安排了命运的愤怒。

Omega医生找他谈话，大意是这种硬扛是不明智的，会对身体造成负担，抑制剂是解放Omega的好发明，只需要终身使用，建议他不要这样固执。

迹部看着手背上正在输液的针头。抑制剂使用后的效果他再清楚不过，被削弱了一层感知，对Alpha的敏感性下降，无法利用自己的信息素控制他们……他将成为待宰的羔羊，Alpha们追逐的猎物。

“不。”他说。扯掉了针头，摆脱了医生，从床上起身。

迹部景吾是个不用抑制剂的Omega这件事在学校并不是个秘密。大部分的Omega都小心翼翼地掩盖自己的气息生怕被Alpha发现，这让他变得尤其显眼。Alpha们爱他敬他，也想得到他，好像一切又回到了高中，他得小心地平衡其中的序列关系。Alpha们的示好他并不讨厌，但也不想和谁发生更亲密的关系。有一位学长追求他尤其猛烈，迹部对他也有点好感，便让他近了身，有固定Alpha作为护卫他的生活总体还算顺畅。

又一个三个月过去，迹部想了一下要不要回国再找忍足，又觉得或许没有必要。这种事对Alpha来说是个负担，Omega的发情期虽然痛苦，也是人生必须经历的磨练，要把已经不在同一辙上的友人强行拉进自己的生活，分担这种责任，就算是迹部也觉得有些过分了。

 

那年剑桥从11月底就开始下雪，到了12月底已经走到哪里都会沾一身雪花，潮乎乎的让人烦躁。到了学期末，课业繁重，各种学生活动也像疯了一样要搞出成果，迹部每天都忙得脚不沾地。他在人前当然是风光无限，大二年级的级长，校内网球联赛的冠军，但暗地里累得一杯咖啡的时间都会睡着。

他也知道自己的发情期近在眼前，所以格外拼命，赶着最后一点时间做事，方便之后几天时间可以空出来。连着熬了几个晚上之后学长看不过去，把他带出去喝酒泡吧。快到圣诞夜，酒吧里也热热闹闹的，Alpha们肆意放着自己的信息素，Omega们也不怎么顾忌，Beta们在快乐地大笑起哄。迹部终于完成一项大项目，稍稍放松，也感谢学长一直陪着，就喝多了，头脑愉悦地晕眩着。

深一脚浅一脚地回宿舍，学长搀着他，讲着什么趣事，逗得他一直在笑。

到了宿舍时他几乎是靠在学长身上的，没料到学长忽然停下脚步，迹部抬起头，看到忍足站在他的门前，提着箱子，像一尊蒙了雪的雕像。

迹部其实一开始还没意识到，只觉得是做梦。

“侑士——”他叫着，很开心，上前想抱抱他，围巾却被学长拉住了。学长的气息窜了出来，在雪地里显得冷而锋利，攻击性极强。迹部立刻就清醒了几分。

忍足依然素净克制得完全不像是个Alpha，任由学长的气像堵墙一样推到面前。

“啊，迹部。”忍足说。他戴着围巾和帽子，鼻子冻得红通通的。

“景吾不介绍一下？”学长问，亲昵地揽过迹部的肩，手指划过他的耳垂。

迹部轻微地一哆嗦。

“看样子我打扰了。”忍足说，低头致歉。他掸了掸身上的雪，转身想走。

“忍足侑士。我以前同学。”迹部说。学长的手依然牢牢地搭在他肩上，施加了一点压力。迹部模糊地想忍足为什么什么都不做？他都到了这里了。他明明是那么强的一个Alpha。

他看着忍足。“这是Andrew Siegefield。本大爷的学长。”

忍足伸出手来，他没戴手套，手指因为寒冷而发红。学长搂着迹部，并没有接。

忍足的手悬在空中，雪花依然在下，空气里Alpha的味道肆虐，几乎凝固成了实体。

迹部看不下去，打破了僵局。他伸出手来，把手套摘掉了，握住了忍足的手。果然冰凉极了。

“你来之前怎么没说一声？”迹部说。他顺手一带，把忍足拉到了怀里，给了他一个拥抱。

忍足微笑了起来。

三个人一起进了屋。因为迹部的Omega体质，他住的是单间。迹部给自己和另外两个人弄了点热茶，就在椅子上坐了下来。

“所以，你们那里放假了？挺早的呀。”他问忍足。

“上午刚考完最后一门。”忍足说，用手端着茶杯，把手指慢慢焐热。“你们这儿也太冷了。”

“东京还没下雪？”

“前段时间飘了一阵，很快就化了。”

Andrew插嘴：“忍足先生难得过来，打算去哪里玩？”

“还没想好，打算问问看小景啊。”忍足答。

“住的地方定了吗？”

“学校旁边的酒店。”忍足说。“但想着先见见迹部就过来了。”

“那真是有心了。我很熟这里，也可以做你的导游。虽然现在这天气可不是我们这儿最美的季节。”

迹部不说话，听着他们俩唇枪舌剑。想Andrew也就算了，忍足怎么也上套了？

聊了好一会儿Andrew没有想走的意思，忍足也没有，暗暗地还角起力来。迹部就有点不耐烦。他发情期就在明天，这两个Alpha是想找事吗？

他起身换茶壶里的热水，Andrew自告奋勇跟着他进了厨房。Alpha的气息已经按捺不住地试图压制他。

迹部觉得不妥，皱起眉头。“喂——”他刚刚出声，Andrew上前一步，拿走了他手里的水壶，伸手碰到迹部的脸，随后一手卡住了他的腺体，压着那里，在迹部僵住不能动弹的时候，凑上前来吻住了迹部的嘴唇。Alpha的气息瞬间充盈了整个空间。

迹部不用看就知道忍足在门口。因为他终于把信息素放了出来，香根草的味道暴涨，撞上了Andrew的味道，搅和在一起，令人晕眩。Andrew受了刺激，冷哼一声，变本加厉，舌头都伸进来了。迹部使了点力气才推开他，擦过自己的嘴唇，心里的火噌地就窜起来了。他当然知道这是怎么回事——这些该死的Alpha！

“……滚出去。”他说。

Andrew愣了愣。迹部冷笑一声，把装满了热水的壶重重一顿，溅出了不少出来。Omega的信息素也出现了，硬生生地分开了两个缠斗的Alpha。

“滚，你们俩。”迹部提高了一点音量。“当本大爷是你们炫耀的奖品吗？！”

Andrew试图解释什么，但迹部不想听。他处于发情期到来之前一触即发的状态，和两个杠起来乱放信息素的Alpha共处一室实在令人焦虑。

忍足立刻收回了气息，他歉意地低头，没说什么，起身把茶杯放下，找自己的箱子。

Andrew可怜巴巴地看迹部，迹部回瞪他，他也只好讪讪地摸了摸头，转身离开，赶在忍足之前出了门。

忍足穿好了外套，也向迹部告别。迹部看了看他被融化的雪花弄湿的头发和疲惫的表情，抿住了嘴唇。

他从口袋里掏出什么，扔给忍足，忍足接过，一看发现是钥匙。他抬头看着迹部。

“明天早上8点之前过来。你一个人。”迹部说，不再看他。

 

迹部的热潮从早上6点就开始了。他只睡了几小时就爬起来做准备，吃掉了能量棒，准备了充足的饮用水，薄荷糖，在床头柜放上抑制剂，拘束用的手带扎好在床头，他也试好了松紧。

然后他发现忍足的围巾落了下来。他拾起来嗅了嗅，Alpha的味道还残留着。迹部想了想，也把它带进了卧室放在床边。然后他找出按摩棒，换上宽松的浴袍，坐在床上，把手带调整好，在心里拥抱自己，准备迎接第一轮热潮的到来。

发情期的第一个征兆是从心跳加速、手心出汗开始的。Omega能感觉得到自己身上气味的变化，变得更黏稠更馥郁，体内开始有热流产生，往下身积聚，穴口变得潮湿，会不自觉翕张。不被填满的话空虚感就会升腾。对Alpha的存在格外敏感，一点气味都能叫他难耐地扭动。

在忍足到之前迹部已经捱过了第一轮热潮，浴袍上沾了不少体液，按摩棒还留在体内，肌肉因为使用过度而酸痛。他用忍足的围巾裹住了口鼻，残余的Alpha气息对达到高潮很有帮助，只是沾了不少唾液，变得湿淋淋的。

他在短暂的恢复期里喝了杯水，吃了点东西，等待着，知道自己的气味已经充满了整个空间。

门被谨慎地敲响，迹部没有应，他不确定他现在张口是不是就是呻吟。

“迹部？”忍足叫了几声。迹部咬紧了围巾，嘴里尝到羊毛织物的咸味。

门被打开了。Omega浓烈的气息一下子扑面而来。忍足一愣，立刻关上了门，反锁了，靠在门上喘气。

他循着味道找到卧室，迹部的第二轮热潮随着他的靠近又开始了。

“迹部……”忍足睁大了眼睛，对眼前看到的不敢相信。

迹部知道自己看起来什么样：糟糕的、被欲望所困的一滩烂泥。他对震惊的Alpha伸出了手。

“过来，侑士。”他说，用信息素撩拨他，并且满意地察觉到Alpha的动摇。

“要吻我的话杀了你。要结合的话也杀了你。”迹部嘶声说，终于抓到了他的手，他张开嘴去舔他的手心，闻到Alpha的味道，Omega的身体开始响应地尖叫。“其他的……随便你。”

忍足深吸了口气，倾身上前，把手放进他的浴袍，摸他汗湿的腰。迹部迎着他的动作呻吟出声。

接下来发生的顺理成章。一个未结合的成熟Alpha是没办法抵抗像迹部这种等级的Omega的。迹部放出了所有的信息素，拉扯着忍足，Alpha兴奋得如此之快，以至于情势颠倒不过是瞬间。

“小景，抱歉。”忍足这样说着，把按摩棒猛地扯了出来，迹部尖叫了一声，刚缓了口气，Alpha的性器就挤了进来，在早已湿滑的通道里一插到底，是过往自己如何尝试都无法比拟的，又热又涨。

迹部张大嘴呼吸。他该预料到这个：从他分化那时开始他就知道有朝一日他会双腿大开迎接Alpha的进犯。但事实发生还是令他受到了冲击。忍足摸着他的头发，又解开了他的手带，让他可以把手挂在自己的脖子上。

“抱歉。”忍足又说。他低头去亲了亲迹部的耳朵。他开始慢慢动起来，让自己的气息渐渐变浓，包裹住Omega，这让迹部放松，进出变得更加顺畅，摩擦产生的体液沾湿了床单。

从不适应到得趣也不过几个来回，热潮依然汹涌，没那么简单散去，迹部抓紧了身前的Alpha，腿缠上他的腰，把自己送到他面前。

“……抱歉，小景。”忍足说着，吻他的锁骨，把他的腿拉得更开。他的动作开始变得大起来，更原始的本性显现，掠夺和进攻代替温柔怜惜占据了上风，结也渐渐成型，这令迹部疼痛而且恐慌了一阵，但忍足在最终深入到生殖腔之前撤了出来，只在他腿间摩擦，射在他肚子上。

Omega的第二轮热潮伴随着迹部的高潮而结束，但忍足的热潮还没有下去，他没有放开迹部，肢体交缠着迹部不知觉又进入了自己的第三轮热潮，比他预想中更快。

发情期的Omega会迫使Alpha缩短不应期。他们最后做了多少次，多久？窗外下着雪，就总是阴沉沉的，分不清白天黑夜。准备的水早就喝光了，最后一点能量棒也在几个小时前被忍足喂进了他嘴里。迹部的嗓子快要叫哑，整个下身都不像是自己的，觉得身体像布丁一样融化。他第一次和Alpha共渡发情期，哪怕有所预料激烈程度还是超出了想象——好处就是也快速缩短了原本长达三天的折磨。

等最后一次做完，热度彻底下去，迹部逐渐恢复理智，忍足瘫在他身边喘气，背上满是他过长的指甲留下的抓痕。床上黏糊糊都是体液，他的和忍足的——这个Alpha真的一次也没射在他体内。

迹部抬手摸脖子，意识到这一次忍足也没有给他临时标记。

“……抱歉啊，迹部。”忍足低声说。这可能是他全程说得最多的一句话。迹部心里莫名就酸软成一团，抬手捂住了自己的脸。

忍足起身穿衣，走到厨房去找东西吃，迹部躺在床上听了一会儿他叮叮当当的动静，也起了身，把床单一扯，卷起来扔进垃圾桶，自己去洗了个澡，洗掉身上过浓的发情期味道。

他出来的时候忍足做好了饭，简单的omelet，配了两片培根，一盘凯撒沙拉，叶子不太新鲜，撒了一把莓果，倒了果汁，面包烤好，总之不大能分得出是早餐还是晚餐。忍足坐在桌前边看手机边等他。

迹部拉出自己的椅子坐下来。现在他饿得能吞掉一头牛，吃什么都是珍馐。

在他往嘴里塞了一把叶子正嚼着的时刻，忍足发话了：“呐，小景，有个事想问你。”

迹部示意他说。

“如果不谈Omega和Alpha的身份属性，你会考虑和我交往吗？”

迹部卡了一下，把嘴里的菜嘎吱嘎吱地都咽下去，喝了口水，才抬眼看他。

“你怎么想？”他问。

忍足看了看自己的手，又看向迹部。“我现在在这里。”他说。“你觉得呢？”

迹部摇晃了下自己的杯子。“是你而不是其他任何人现在在这里，你觉得呢？”

忍足脸有点红，举起手里的饮料，向他遥遥致敬。

 

忍足在英国一直待到新年。原来他早就打算追迹部了——小景不会残忍地把我一个人丢下，那家伙说。我也不会让你一个人过发情期。这样想着就飞过来了。

迹部笑笑。他确实对这一突然降临的礼物感到欣喜，何况要说不喜欢忍足也太违背本心了。

迹部考完最后一门考试后就放飞了，拉着忍足去逛伦敦，在自己长大的街区走街串巷，去剧院看戏，在伦敦眼上和他接吻，带他去郊区的迹部家宅，和祖父母一起过了圣诞，在祖父母问起时大方承认说是“男朋友”，忍足倒是红了脸。

他也不怎么在乎在学校和忍足出双入对，反正迹部景吾我行我素，身边总会有Alpha围绕，只是这个更亲近些。Andrew很震惊，但迹部安抚了他，Omega的一点小伎俩。

迹部一直觉得忍足是个挺不一样的Alpha，尤其是跟他在英国认识的Alpha们对比之后更加明显。Alpha们，在初次见面总会习惯性地用信息素试探对方，用这种方式进行排序，结果忍足不止一次被认为是Beta——因为他根本就不放信息素，对试探也无动于衷。Andrew这种等级的Alpha都难得能刺探他的深浅。迹部原本以为这是因为他顾虑自己的感受，毕竟高中时候他的主要任务就是保护迹部，后来发现他真的是完全不在意Alpha们的挑衅。

“不会被激怒吗？”他忍不住问，他们在一间酒吧看球，一个Alpha明显地对迹部这样的Omega居然选择Beta做男友表示鄙夷，忍足也不过视若无睹，继续喝他的酒。

“如果这样简单就会被激怒的话争斗就没完没了了。”忍足回答。“我其实挺讨厌Alpha的这种生物性竞争本能。”

迹部若有所思。

“如果不涉及到你的安全就完全没必要啊。”忍足说，伸手划过迹部的发梢。“我的味道只要小景知道就好了。”

他从指尖放了一丝信息素滑过去，迹部哼了一声，明明也是爱显摆的家伙，不过是在炫耀自己的控制力，但他也不自觉地呼吸进去，感到心跳加速，脸也红了起来。

忍足轻笑一声，凑到他面前，撩起他的头发和他咬耳朵：“左边有三个Alpha一直在看你，其中一个已经跃跃欲试想试下他今晚的运气，如果你不想我在这里跟他们打起来的话，我建议我们换一个地方？”

迹部被他刻意放低的声音撩到，偏过头找他的嘴唇，忍足含着笑和他接吻，唇齿交缠得太过明目张胆，刺激到了在旁观的Alpha们。有气味变得浑浊起来，也刺激到了迹部的感官。

“走吧。”忍足撩拨得足够了，就断开了这个吻。

迹部把几张钞票放在吧台上，转身想走。

左边那个莽撞的Alpha走上前来，拦住了他们。

“嘿，美人，日本人？韩国人？”他问，刻意把信息素放得很大，试图压制眼前的Omega。

迹部皱起眉头。忍足稍稍靠得离他近了点，但并没进入警戒状态。

“怎么？”他挑起一边眉毛。

“放过Beta吧，Omega当然该和Alpha一起玩。”Alpha说着，倾身向前，几乎贴到了迹部身上，手撑在吧台上，把迹部圈进了怀里。

迹部笑了一声，伸出右手，在他靠近时把三根指头按在了他脑门上。Alpha一愣，没反应过来发生了什么，一股强大的气息就扑了上去，冰凉的气息仿佛世界瞬间冰冻，把他生生压得腿软，跪倒在地上。

“嘛，你也算好运能看到这个。”迹部说，松开手，拍了拍Alpha僵住的脸，带着忍足离开。

“太残忍了啊小景。”忍足出来之后说，笑着摇头。“他会对Omega留下阴影的。”

“谁叫你一直在看热闹。”迹部说。他裹紧了自己的衣领。

“偶尔也想看看你的技巧啊。”忍足转了一圈，跳到他面前，倒退着往前走。“比之前更厉害了，有经常练习？我是不是该担心？”

“担心的话就别走啊。”迹部脱口而出。

忍足愣了愣，迹部已经超过了他，走到了前面。

忍足转过身来，追上了他。“你认真的吗？”他问。

迹部没理他。忍足抓住了他的手，脱掉了他的手套，塞进自己口袋里。

“本大爷不喜欢远距离。”迎着风走了好一阵，迹部才开口。“你不在，我就当你不存在。”

忍足抓着他的手紧了紧。“我知道。”

“本大爷不会等你。”

“我知道。”

迹部没什么可说的了。他们沉默地到了忍足住的酒店，从进电梯门开始就吻在一起，到了房间只来得及关门拉窗帘就滚到了床上。

因为并不在发情期，润滑并不够，用了护手霜做润滑，过程也比之前要辛苦，但迹部喜欢这种辛苦，粗粝的快感带着疼痛，清醒着做爱也更符合他的性格。忍足虽然平时挺温柔，但在床上并不会特别顾忌，也不会让他觉得自己是某种易碎品——他讨厌那个，身为Omega发情期离不开Alpha已经够悲惨了，不想在正常的时候也被特别对待。

忍足在他脖颈上留下了印记，虽然并不能当标记用，但多少有些聊胜于无的安全感。迹部也觉得这样想的自己挺没救的。

之后忍足给他倒了杯水，躺回他身边。

“下一次发情期我来不了。”他说。“你打算怎么办？”

“我也不可能回国找你。”迹部答。“正是春季联赛，可能得用抑制剂了。”

忍足摸了摸他的腰。“抱歉。”他说。

迹部叹了口气。“说了不用。”

两天后忍足离开了英国。

你知道怎么找我。他临走时候说。嘛，也不要当做负担，我也不喜欢远距离，但是试试看呢？小景的话，我可以等。

试试……就试试吧。迹部这样答应了，其实并没抱太大希望。

 

结果居然真的一直在远距离。

忍足在东大一直待到博士毕业才进的医院，期间迹部每年新年都会回来，忍足放暑假就带着论文资料飞去英国，攒的那点钱基本都贡献给路费了。电话也挺频繁，每隔几天都会有，但毕竟职业发展南辕北辙，能说的相对有限。

远距离的主要问题是90%都靠想象。见面的机会有限，有大量时间都在房间里渡过，就好像那点温存变成了世界，迹部面对的挑战忍足无从面对，忍足遇到的问题迹部也帮不上忙。生活缺乏交集的话就纯靠着那点眷恋和不舍维持了。想象着对方快乐的样子，却又为自己不在其中而感到遗憾，想象着对方辛苦的样子，也会为自己无法陪伴而失落。在用电话、线上消息编织的言语泡沫里，把对方变成画框里的人像，用想象填充、弥补细节，以至于多少是失真的。

但神奇的是，尽管有各种各样的麻烦，迹部没有提过分手，忍足也没有。时间一长就好像变成了某种常态，最开始迹部还会说算了吧，我们这样最多算friends with benefits，你迟早会找到自己的Omega，忍足也说遇上合适的Alpha不要放过啊。结果下一次见面又是见面即发情，床上热情放浪了一整天之后就再也没有提过。彼此都清楚他们这种“属性之外的交往关系”，能维持下来太过难得，珍惜每一刻而已。未来漫长，终有一别，在结束之前给对方最好的自己，已是尽力而为的温柔。

忍足没再标记过迹部。临时标记也没有。尽管这在两人的热潮之中要做到非常困难，但他觉得这不是他们关系的真相，也不是他所能做的决定。他喜欢迹部，想和他在一起，不想别的Alpha占有他，为此宁愿耗费心力维持着以他性格来说非常困难的远距离关系，但以Alpha和Omega的身份去许诺一个永恒，对他来说还是有些困难。未来那么遥远，迹部的发展无可限量，忍足并不觉得自己有什么资格去束缚他。何况他自己献身医疗事业，比起随时陪伴Omega的需要，显然随时上手术台救命的需求更为急迫。

迹部大三开始即进入金融行业，毕业进了投行，积攒了几年经验之后接手了迹部集团的海外业务，发展得风生水起，压力也越来越大，项目压在手上根本不会顾忌是不是Omega有没有发情期，既然是他要挤入Alpha密度最高的金融世界，那用Alpha的标准要求他也实属正常。他亦严格控制了自己的发情期，为此不得不低头依靠抑制剂，直到休假见到忍足才敢放松。他的头脑90%以上装的是工作和网球，留给Alpha的不到10%，甚至动过切除腺体的念头。

这些忍足全都知道。手术信息还是他告诉迹部的。但迹部想了半天还是放弃了。

总觉得这样就没机会见你了。他开玩笑地说，把资料还给了忍足。忍足松了口气，虽然并不想束缚迹部，但这样出色的Omega放弃自己的属性总归是遗憾的。

他也一直知道自己是特别的。这么多年了，迹部虽然身边一直有Alpha，但他只允许忍足在他发情时接近他，看到他不能让别人看到的软弱，是源自多年的信任，忍足不觉得其他人能轻易替代。他把发情期强行延迟到半年一次，为此宁愿忍受停药后反噬的痛苦，也是为了凑忍足的时间，毕竟当他经历过和Alpha共渡的发情期后靠自己也真的太难太难了。

 

但这样脆弱的关系随着忍足进入全职医生的岗位后也变得岌岌可危。

简而言之，忍足也太忙了。不再有寒暑假之后能凑到一起的时间也实在太少。当他开始立业，家里对他的期待也不一样了，虽然长子有交往的对象，但迹部是不会被Alpha束缚的人，注重传统的忍足家觉得他们并不合适，甚至很吃惊他俩交往了这么久忍足都没标记他。如果是玩玩的话差不多也玩够了吧？Alpha就要负起Alpha的责任来！忍足没法解释。

迹部家里比忍足家好一些，主要还是因为继承人是Omega本身就是个敏感话题，迹部发展得再好，未来也会受Alpha控制，不如干脆拖着，虽然事实上来他家提亲的Alpha早已踏破了门槛。觊觎迹部和他继承权的人自他进入适婚年龄后就与日俱增，迹部回一趟国就得见数个候选，烦得他也不想回来了。

在这种情况下他们一年多没见。虽然断断续续还是有电话和线上消息，但彼此都有了心理准备：可能真的不行了吧。

忍足上手术台没回迹部的电话，后来就忘了，迹部也没再打来，两周之后忍足差点睡过头急急忙忙地上班，到岗的时候嘴里还塞着面包，翻着日程计划时忽然心里一动，仿佛心里有什么被抽走了。他不由自主地把信息素放了出来，似乎还想抓住什么，但只是惊扰到了护士。他慢慢地坐下来，收回了气息，等待力气的恢复。

说是失恋，但因为整个过程跟普通的交往不太一样，要说缅怀也很勉强。仔细去想的话甜蜜的回忆也仅限于发情期之后短暂的平静——热潮中的两人都不是自己，而且去怀念情热也未免太可悲了——毕竟忍足始终都觉得自己不过是在帮助迹部渡过发情期。这样去想，他们在一起的时间真的很少，通过电话和身体交流维持的联系，不知不觉也有了偏差，将对方变成自己臆想中的模样。或许迹部早就想结束，或许他自己也不过是一直在说服自己硬撑。过去的这些年用“我有交往对象了”做幌子，无非是逃避追求和责任的借口。

可他确实比他预想中更多地感到寂寞。明明过去的几年里也一直不在身边，思念是常态，但当思念无处可放时这寂寞就显得尤为突出。拨一个电话过去迹部会接，忍足知道自己还是会身不由己地被吸引，而只要他开了口，迹部就会答应，他们会继续，可再过三个月又会因为错过的电话或者别的什么乱七八糟的事断了联系，如此反复，最后把那点美好的记忆都消磨光。他讨厌这样。

所以还是放手了。家人说得也对，没有办法去做迹部的Alpha的话，就不要耽误他的时间了。

 

不久后忍足被家里安排相亲。温柔体贴的Omega，几乎一点气息都无，在媒人的要求下放出一点兰草香，害羞得脸都红了，俨然是标准的Omega形态。忍足找借口去洗手间洗了把脸，媒人跟上来一脸很懂的模样说怎么样，这个Omega很迷人吧？忍足一直在水龙头下把自己的手搓得发白，连客气的笑都欠奉。他盯着镜子里自己发红的眼睛，想他怎么会知道Omega真正的样子？那个调动信息素控制Alpha轻易得如反掌，毫无顾忌、拥有如同毒药一般致命的吸引力、令所有Alpha都称臣的Omega……曾经只对我张开腿。

思念如影随形，是在失去后才格外清晰。你怎么能在攀登过雪山后再接受平原？任何一个Alpha都做不到。

他放弃了找Omega的念头，知道毫无可比性。家里催了几次，见他意志坚决，也就不再提。姐姐知道他和迹部牵扯太多年，怕是没办法走出来，找他谈过话，可忍足并不是走不出来，他只是接受了命运。

如果时间可以倒流。他没有在迹部第一次要求他临时标记时答应，他没有因为过度担心走进剑桥的那个雪夜，他在看到迹部和别的Alpha在一起时识趣避开，他没有提议过我们试试吧，他没有一次次地辗转在机场、酒店，在无数寂寞冷清的夜晚拨起电话只为听一句“侑士”……他还能逃得开吗？……还是从更早的时候开始，从迹部拜托他作为指名Alpha时，他的命运就早已确定？他为了训练自己的Alpha能力所做的种种尝试，有意或者无意，全都是为了迹部。

忍足侑士不是个标准的Alpha，因为迹部景吾不是个标准的Omega。在他等待分化的那些年轻的夜晚，他难道不曾祈祷、梦想过——让我成为Alpha吧，我想成为那个人最特别的人……神应许了他的祈祷，却以嘲笑的方式让他既得到他，又失去他。

他是个Alpha，他爱的人是Omega，他们一起编织了多么漫长而美好的梦。但这梦不过是自欺欺人，终要醒来，无法回头的时间和错过的疼痛是他们对自己命运的傲慢和轻狂所付出的代价。

 

时间慢慢地也就过去了。几年后忍足升副主任，医术精湛，受人尊敬。他一开始是普外，后来因为能做Omega手术的医生太少，Alpha更是凤毛麟角，转向了Omega性腺研究，尤善标记分离和切除手术。这一领域虽然经常被卫道士批判，但Omega们坚决支持：因为一次错误的性关系就决定自己人生的情况超乎想象得多。被强奸的、被诱骗的、经历家暴却无法离婚……每一个走进手术室的Omega都是满腔屈辱和泪水，抱着必死的决心让人把自己的标记或属性抹去。

虽然程序是Omega提出要求必须要经过管理局审核批准，但总有接受不了的Alpha来他们这里闹事，尽管医院层层安保，也有发疯的Alpha会闯到忍足面前，视他为仇雠，恨不得杀死他。忍足时常感谢迹部当年逼他学一堆对付Alpha的技巧，大部分他都能摆平。他也想过要不要换个更安全的岗位，但第一是实在没人能做了，能扛得住直接对Omega性腺动手的Alpha太少，分离手术又是极精密的手术，Beta们很难做好；第二是，他太清楚一个Omega要活出自己想要的状态得有多难。天之骄子如迹部，也都步履维艰。医者仁心，他视其为天赐使命，无论如何也一定要做好。

他也依然关注着迹部的信息。财经新闻里迹部是常客。不久前他回到了日本，正式接手了家族企业。“迹部集团新掌门，Alpha世界里的Omega之王”——他们这样称呼他，为一个Omega所做到的感到惊异。八卦媒体也喜欢他，热衷于发掘这样一位Omega所青睐的对象。迹部身边Alpha从来没断过，他习惯于有Alpha护卫。花边小报总乐于编织缠绵的爱情故事，小作文写得天花乱坠，而忍足不免会想，迹部会在发情期找这些Alpha帮忙吗？还是依然靠自己熬过那些艰难的日子？

因为做了几例突破性的分离手术，忍足年纪轻轻就声名鹊起，来找他的Omega日益增多，很多人从外地、甚至国外慕名前来，他的办公室里常年有病人送的鲜花。可见过再多的Omega，也不过是在确认这样的事实：没有人能比得上迹部，没有人。

然后那一天，他在新增的VIP病人里看到了迹部景吾的名字。

 

后来忍足想，一切其实都有预兆。一周前，他常用的钢笔坏了，溅到衣服上留下墨点，诊室的空调外机里住进一窝燕子，工人小心翼翼地清除，可还是有一只雏鸟掉了下去，摔死了，一连来了两个跟Alpha吵架怒而想分手的Omega，在签手术同意书之前又都和好了，新来的护士是个Omega，怯生生的，总在不停道歉，令人焦灼，忍足都控制不住想要把气息放出来透透气，但忍住了。

一位饱受家暴折磨的Omega接受了分离手术，原本只是标记分离，但发现腺体已经污染严重不得不进行切除，同时病人出现严重的并发症，引起心脏衰竭，急救了五六个小时没能救回来。尸体解剖发现生殖腔受损严重，全身血管都已经很细，分离手术也不过是对这个可怜Omega最后拯救的杯水车薪。早先忍足刚遇上这类病人还会痛苦愤怒，但见到的人间悲剧实在太多，太多Omega都拖到膏肓才来就医，他现在能做的也无非是专注于自己能做的事，除此之外力所不及。

尽管如此，没能救回人命对他打击还是很大，院里安排他休息一阵，所以一周后，他到办公室时手里待办的案例已经积攒了一沓，最上一摞VIP里第一个就是迹部景吾。

情况记录非常清楚，32岁，成年Omega，等级V，身体健康，无不良反应，无药物过敏记录，无结合标记，无生育记录，要求是切除Omega腺体。

忍足盯着病历看了五分钟，然后拿起听诊器走进诊室。迹部已经在等了。

几年没见，迹部稍微有点变化，头发颜色变得深了，轮廓也更清晰，除此之外，气质也更拒人千里。他不是一个人，有个Alpha在他身边，秘书或者护卫，忍足在新闻上见过。

“抱歉，久等了。”忍足拉过自己的位子坐下，打招呼，迹部看到他，没什么表情，点点头。

那个Alpha从桌上拿起一沓资料，开始说话：“我们做了一些这方面的调查，目前国内这领域你比较专长，有一些特殊案例，我们选择你和你们医院也是基于这种调查结果，想跟你谈一下这种手术的操作和影响。”

他说的是“我们”，忍足心里梗了一下，方才开口：“我看了你的病历，没有结合就进行分离手术的不多啊……”

“可以做吗？”Alpha问。

“可以是可以……但我不建议。”忍足答道。“方便的话我想跟Omega单独谈谈。”

迹部挥手示意Alpha出去。

房间里就剩了他们两个人，可空气里安静得一点气味也无。不光忍足习惯性地收紧气息，迹部也寡淡得像杯白水。

“发生什么了，小景？”忍足打破沉默。

“激素失调。”迹部答。“抑制剂用太多了。”

忍足皱起眉头。

“怎么，觉得我不是这样的人？”迹部笑了一声，不带一丝温度。他陌生得令忍足不敢认。

“确实难以想象啊……”忍足话刚说到一半，迹部忽然起身，伸出手，按在忍足额头上，忍足顿在那里，等待着令他战栗的信息素攻击，但只闻到一点干涩的味道，其余什么也没有。

迹部收回了手。“就是这样。”他说，显得索然无味。

忍足心底的凉意这才开始涌起，让他全身都变冷了。

“你用的剂量多少？”他飞快地拉出单子开始写。

“早中晚拉默酮各一支，每个月需要做一次信息素提取。”

“超量太多了。”忍足倒吸了口气。“这都快到了致死的分量。”

“嘛，不然为什么我会在这儿？”迹部答，他看了看自己的指甲，再看向忍足。“我五年没有过发情期。”

忍足手里的笔咔哒掉了下来。

迹部笑笑。“所以现在累积的量已经快控制不住了，如果停药，反噬的结果可能会真的吃了Alpha。”

忍足眼睛发红。“是……我之后就没有过？”

“也不是因为你。”迹部看他一眼。“就是觉得麻烦，事情太多了，做不完，就一直拖下去了。”

忍足扶了下眼镜，张口想说话，被迹部打断。“如果你要说让我找Alpha这种就省省吧。”他顿了顿。“要说抱歉也没意思。本大爷的情况自己清楚，如果这次再发情，可能真的就完了。”声音放得很低。“你是最能理解的吧，侑士？”

忍足不再说话。他叹了口气，仔细地看了看病历，开单子让迹部做术前检查。

他写好单子，喝了口水，开始跟迹部说手术风险，迹部认真听着，时不时点头，忍足看着他垂下来的过长刘海，忍着想帮他撩起的冲动。

说完了，迹部起身想走，忍足叫住了他。

“小景，”他看着手术单。“再给自己一次机会吧。”他顿了顿，又抬头看向迹部蓝色的眼睛。“也请给我一次机会。”

迹部转头深深看他一眼，没说什么，起身离开。忍足看着门外的Alpha关切地搂过他的肩。

 

迹部的检查结果三天后出来。忍足捏着单子想了半天，违了个规，用病人档案里的联系方式约了迹部出来。让他稍感欣慰的是这次迹部总算是一个人赴约。

他订的是一个高档和料，跪在竹席上等待时忍足一直在想他到底错过了什么，为什么会搞到这一步，是迹部的傲慢，还是他的自以为是？如果他早早地标记了迹部，迹部会恨他吗？

迹部比约定的时间晚了十几分钟到达，一身银灰西装，领带打得整整齐齐，大概刚从会议中下来，一副Alpha商务精英的模样。忍足忍不住笑，想他还是这样骄傲。等侍者上完菜后，忍足把迹部的检查单拿给他。

“每个病患都有这种优待吗，忍足医生？”迹部心情不错，还有心和他打趣。

“睾酮偏高，Omega腺素偏低，抑制剂过量的影响，但幸好没有造成不可逆伤害。我的建议是等恢复到正常再做手术。”忍足说。

“专业意见还是个人意见？”

“有区别吗？”

迹部哼了一声。“拖延时间对本大爷没什么必要。”

“医生的建议还是要听的，小景。”忍足说着，放了一丝信息素出来。迹部毫无反应。他按下一口叹息，把气息放得更大了一些，以一种稀薄的状态弥散到整个房间，阻绝了外界气息的影响。

“所以，那个Alpha是什么人，你的新欢？”他给迹部倒了一杯清酒。

“秘书，”迹部说，摇晃着杯子喝了一口。“你很介意？”

“每个你身边的Alpha我都会介意。”

“不是毫无竞争心吗？”

“装的，你第一天认识我？”

“啊啊早知道了。”迹部喝掉了杯子里的酒，又夹了块鱼吃掉。“装太久的话还记得自己的本来样子吗？”他抬头瞟了忍足一眼。

忍足顿了顿，稍稍放松了姿势。“你该看的不都见过吗？”

这话说得调情意味太浓，迹部停了几秒才回答。“谁知道你这几年有什么变化，以前就搞不懂你啊。”

忍足喝完杯中酒，又倒了一杯。“要说变化的话确实也有。”

迹部看着他。

“就是明白了没有哪个Omega能比得上小景吧。”

迹部嗤笑。“这不是当然的吗？”

“不是哦，知道和了解是不同的。”忍足摊开手解释。“我知道小景是个超棒的Omega，和我了解再也没有第二个像小景一样的Omega，是完全不一样的。你明白吧？”

“啊啊。”迹部若有所思。

忍足看看他，笑了笑，继续吃菜。

他们聊了些有的没的，迹部喝了酒双颊酽红，心情不错也一直在说话，忍足就没忍住一直看着他，想这么多年了他怎么还这样好看，而且越来越好看了。迹部当然意识到他的视线，但也像他一直以来习惯的那样，完全不在意。

东拉西扯了半天，最后还是说到了正题。

“从我的角度，不希望你做这个手术。”忍足清了清嗓子，放下筷子，坐直了身体。

“从忍足医生、Alpha、还是侑士的角度？”迹部半醉，眯缝着眼睛看他。

“三者皆是。”

迹部安静了一会儿，然后笑。“太贪心了啊，忍足医生，你们这些Alpha都是贪心不足的家伙。”

“迹部君也很贪心。”忍足说，喝了口茶。“为什么来找我做这个手术？”

“你很有名呢……”迹部还在笑。

忍足把茶杯哒地顿在桌上。“分离手术我并不是唯一的、甚至不是最好的选择，美国和英国技术都比我们更好，为什么不在国外做？为什么要回来？为什么是我？你明知道我会反对，你也知道我不会把这个手术让给其他人，你甚至知道我会来找你……喂，迹部——”

他盯紧了表情渐渐严肃起来的Omega。“——我想问你，你是真的想做手术，还是……想见我？”

迹部脸上的笑意尽数褪去。“……你闭嘴。”他说。

“我很生气。”忍足没管他，继续说道。“我放手是因为我相信你能照顾好自己。你，迹部景吾，多少Omega和Alpha仰望的对象，有一天会因为控制不了自己的身体而向我求救，而我甚至没有早一点发现——”

“你想太多了，忍足……”迹部按住桌子，试图辩驳。

“你没有别的Alpha，也不可能有。”忍足打断了他，肯定句，一个决断，切断了自己的后路。

迹部的脸色白了一阵又变红起来。“本大爷……”他恼怒起来，直起身，想要离席，忍足隔着桌子一把抓住了他的手，把信息素瞬间开到最大，顺着他的手传了过去。迹部肉眼可见地颤抖了一下，脸变得更红了，不知是被信息素激的还是因为愤怒。

“我只说这一次：让我帮你最后一次。如果需要标记我会做你的Alpha，如果被你吃掉就吃掉，如果被你怨恨、之后想断绝关系切除标记……我都接受。”忍足说。“你可以推开我。不用信息素，你体力比我好。”

“你想见我真实的样子？这就是我真实的样子。我是个Alpha，迹部。”他说，把迹部拉到了自己面前，用另一只手托起他的下巴。“推开我，我明天就给你安排手术。”

迹部狠狠地瞪着他，咬紧了嘴唇，脸色涨得通红，但他没有推开他。

忍足松开了手，收回了信息素，凑上前，轻轻一吻印在他嘴角。

 

第二天忍足回到医院，把迹部的档案归到待定一栏，然后继续工作。迹部需要一段时间仔细想想，而忍足有充分的耐心。

值得欣慰的是——或许也并不在意料之外，因为迹部景吾是他所认识最善决断的人——迹部没有让他等很久，周五下班前他发来信息，说来医院接他，忍足笑起来，如释重负，把手机放进了口袋里。

诊室前厅有人喧哗，忍足走出去看怎么回事，就看到一个Alpha吵吵嚷嚷着，几个护士拦不住。

忍足暗叹了口气，又是一个接受不了现实的Alpha，今天估计没那么容易结束。他整了整白大褂，走了出去。

“发生什么了？”他说着，把自己的信息素调高了。

“你是……忍足医生？”Alpha转过了头来。

“我是。”忍足答。他察觉到对方是个实力很强的Alpha，暗暗提高了警惕。同时悄悄示意护士去叫保安。

“把伸司……还给我。”那个Alpha说着，流下了眼泪。

忍足立刻意识到他是谁：横山龙彦，之前不幸去世的Omega裕井伸司的对象，一位有暴力前科的退役军人。他飞快地把气息调到最高，但已经来不及了，Alpha不知从哪里掏出了刀子，几步上前，抓住忍足，持刀向他捅去。忍足只来得及用手握紧刀锋，阻止他继续向前，却没法阻止对方把他冲撞到了墙角，刀尖猛地扎进了腹部。剧痛让他眼前一阵发黑。

诊厅一阵慌乱，尖叫四起。忍足把全部力量都用在抓紧刀刃上，一手格挡着横山，不让横山往里插。横山力气很大，刀绞紧了肌肉，他几乎能感觉到手指肌肉的断裂。

忽然有人叫他：“侑士！”

忍足一惊，抬起头发现迹部已经到了诊厅，正一脸震惊地看着他们。

“别过来！”忍足大叫。因为惊恐放出了所有的气息，横山被他突然爆发的信息素震得松了手，后退了一步，回头看迹部。

“……你的Omega？”横山说，露出了狰狞的表情。“我的痛苦，让你也尝一尝！”他说着再次冲上前来，猛一使力，一推忍足，把忍足往后一撞，从他手里拔走了刀，朝迹部冲了过去。

“不——”忍足撞上了墙，等再爬起来时已经赶不上了，他眼睁睁看着横山挥刀扑向迹部，把迹部压到了地板上。他心跳都要停了，全身的血都涌到了头上——

横山的刀停在半空。迹部伸出了手，用三根手指抵住了横山的额头。

“去死。”迹部的声音清晰地说。一股冰冷的Omega信息素瞬间爆炸，太强烈以至于几乎能看到白雾，把横山推得向后倒去，好像被什么打晕了一样，跌坐在地。

终于赶来的保安一拥而上，把横山按下去，踢飞了他手中的刀。

忍足一直等到横山被制服才感觉到疼痛袭来，手和肚子都疼得要命，不由地呻吟出声。迹部爬了起来，冲过来扶住了他，一抹他身上的血还在汩汩往外流，紧张得不知该怎么办好。急救医生也赶了上来，围住忍足给他检查。

“你……停药了？”尽管痛得快要死掉，忍足还是迅速反应过来，一把抓住了迹部的手臂。

“是。”迹部脸色苍白，额头上有汗珠。“大概还有两、三个小时。”

忍足咬住嘴唇。“伤到了血管，但内脏应该没事，左手不能用，需要缝针上固定，除此之外ok，你等我两个小时可以吗？”

“侑士，你不用……”

忍足抓住他的衣领，把他拽了下来，吻住他的嘴唇。迹部安静了下来。

急救医生飞快地把忍足送去手术室做缝合。忍足一把抓住麻醉医师说：“外面那个是我的Omega，两小时后会进入热潮期，麻药不能打全，半幅剂量，之后给我吗啡。”

麻醉医师匪夷所思地看他：“他不能用抑制剂吗？你可是被划开了肚子。”

“再用他会死。”忍足简单地说。“我没那么容易死。”

麻醉医师没话说，只好给他半幅剂量，这让缝合过程非常痛苦，忍足已经清楚自己的左手肌腱断裂，几乎废掉，唯一的安慰是右手只是划伤，愈合后不影响握手术刀。他模糊听见迹部在外面打电话，跟什么人咆哮，声音令人安慰。

两个小时后，忍足走出医院，迹部走在他旁边，身上还沾着他的血。

他们直接去了离医院最近的酒店，迹部包掉了最顶一层，令人看守电梯。他的气息已经开始紊乱，眼睛也开始红了起来。

忍足在他帮助下脱掉了衣服，露出刚刚缝好的伤口，用纱布包裹着。迹部抿住了嘴唇。

“我可能会中途晕过去，但你不用停，”忍足伸手摸摸迹部的脸。“伤口非常有可能裂开，如果看到血晕出来不要怕，只要不滴下来就没事。每轮结束后喝水，吃点东西，我叫了同事准备急救，每12小时会进行状态确认，不用应答，我装了监测。”

他用仅剩完好的手指抬起迹部的下巴，让他看着自己。“好，亲爱的，开始吧。虽然知道说这个待会儿可能也没用……你最好小心点不要真的把我弄死了。”

迹部抿着嘴唇什么话也没说。他解开自己的衣服，露出脖颈，在腺体那里用指甲划了一道，发出更多气味来。他跪在忍足面前，把那块诱人的皮肤凑到忍足的唇边。

忍足深深呼吸，用受伤的那只手捂住了迹部的眼睛，然后张嘴咬了下去。

 

迹部的第一轮热潮尚有理智，久未做爱被Alpha贯穿让他一下子就射了出来，他有点紧张，忍足捧着他的脸吻他，对他说没事的慢慢来，放松一点。从第二轮开始，他的记忆就开始断裂了。压抑太久的发情终于全面反噬，凶暴而不知节制。

他把Alpha压倒在身下，Alpha的性器进入得非常顺畅，身体的空虚感却没法完全消失。腹中有饥饿感挥之不去，不够啊……想要更多。他扭动着，施加了更多压力，被阻止了，这令他狂躁，他拽住碍事的手猛地使力，听见惨叫，这令他清醒了几秒，可很快又陷入了混沌之中。Alpha的性器稍稍缩小了，他不满足起来，使劲扭动着，收紧内壁摩擦，终于令它重新涨大。空气里有令人着迷的气味，他循味去闻，用牙齿咬，用舌头舔，想吃掉那味道来源。嘴里尝到咸腥的味道，却令他更为兴奋，想要尝到更多……

Alpha的结在涨大，终于令Omega感到不适，他叫着想要逃开，但卡住了，这令他不安而迷惑，挣扎得更加用力了，有人在试图安抚他，放出好闻的气味，有好听的声音，他嘶嘶抽气，稍稍平静，怀疑着，等待着……结并没有消失，反而越进越深，终于突破了生殖腔口。Omega吓到了，不顾一切地挣扎起来，他大概攻击了什么人，但并不能阻止Alpha完全进入了他，无论他怎么抓挠、撕咬、尖叫，他都被紧紧抱着，用哄孩子的声音劝哄着。身体仿佛从内部融化了，热流一阵一阵地涌入小腹，令他全身发软，Alpha的存在如此清晰，楔入他的身体，结涨大了，随后抖动着，冲击着内部他自己都不知道存在的器官，刺激着他又一次达到了高潮。

迹部从一团黄的红的迷雾里清醒了过来，随后痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

他深呼吸了一口气，再次睁眼，眼前鲜红的全是斑斑血迹。忍足的手臂以一个非正常的角度扭曲着，已经没有力气抬手。

“帮我一下……”忍足低声说。迹部立刻弯腰抱起他，把他的脑袋按在自己肩膀上，忍足张嘴咬在他的腺体上，一股电流穿过了两人的身体。标记完成了。

迹部抬起脸来时眼睛已经湿了。

“距离下一轮还有15分钟时间。喝点水。”忍足说。他撑起上半身，嘶地抽气，脖颈处腺体部分皮开肉绽，鲜血顺着胸膛流了下来，身上各处都有指甲和牙齿留下的伤口，脸上被指甲划破，差点划到了眼睛。

“够了，侑士……”迹部说，扶着他，不敢碰他的手。

“脱臼而已，你留了力。”忍足说。“帮我按着，我接一下。”迹部扶紧他的肩，固定住他，忍足调整了一下姿势，深呼吸了一口气，用牙咬住毛巾，只听咔哒一声，骨头复原到原位。忍足疼得全身是汗，不得不停下来深深喘气。

迹部从他身上爬下来，抹了一把自己的脸。然后找水、找绷带和药品。

忍足接过水来喝了两口就递给迹部。迹部仰脖一口气喝完，扶他躺好，给他处理伤口。他身体发虚，手一直在抖，尤其是脖颈腺体那里，止血药粉撒上去要用纱布包好，迹部怎么都处理不来，眼泪都快掉下来了。

忍足握住了他的手。“不要怕啊。这种皮外伤过两周就好了。你好一点没？”

“……算了吧。”迹部挣开了，跪坐在一旁。“不要继续了。”

“没那么容易结束的，你也知道吧。”忍足说，用一种悲哀而温柔的表情看着他。“这是我们生为Alpha和Omega的宿命啊。”

“……就说不要了。”迹部说，用手捂着自己的头。“手术切掉算了。”

“我刚刚才有自己的Omega，你就要让我失去他吗？”忍足说，声音轻柔。“下一轮会好一点的，标记完成之后你会稍稍能控制一点。放松一点，我没事的。”

迹部的眼泪终于落下。明知道是这种献祭一样的结果，还身不由己地享受其中，太悲伤了，超过了他的心能承受的限度。

他上前亲吻忍足干燥的嘴唇，把眼泪抹到他的脸上，闭上眼睛，感到自己的呼吸开始变得急促，心跳加快……第三轮热潮开始了。

 

这一次发情持续了三天整。忍足中途昏过去两到三次，迹部记不太清了。急救队上来过一次，忍足清醒后又留了下来。他失了不少血，伤口也崩裂了，房间里如同案发现场，床单上斑斑点点，血迹从床上一直蔓延到地上，迹部也脱水严重，记忆紊乱。第一天忍足还会找点话让迹部宽心，到了最后一天他们都不说话了。事已至此，歉意、愧疚、后悔、甚至爱，都不再重要，就是共同扛过去而已。

最后一次结束之后迹部昏死了过去，醒来时已经进了医院。手上挂着点滴，妈妈在旁边，看到他醒了，激动得眼睛都红了。

“太好了，景吾。”妈妈冲上来抱住他的头，反复地亲他，直到迹部不好意思地避开。

“我们都吓死了。医生说没见过反噬这么严重的情况。你都差点把你的Alpha杀掉了。为什么不跟我们说你一直抑制剂过量？如果真的这么痛苦的话……就早点结合啊。”

迹部摸了摸自己的脖颈，标记还在，齿痕印得很深，碰到会有一点暗暗的疼痛。

我的Alpha。他想。对这个词带来的陌生感还是有点捉摸不定。

妈妈还在说着什么，迹部打断了她。“所以，你们接受吗？”

“什么？”妈妈愣了愣。

“我结合这事。”

妈妈叹了口气。“知道Omega非常辛苦，尤其是作为唯一的继承人，我们不想给你压力，所以任由你发展，结果闹成这样，并不是我们的本意。”

“侑士……忍足医生并不是你们理想中我的Alpha人选。”迹部说。

“但是景吾选了他。”妈妈答。“景吾的Alpha会是什么样，我们也想过很久。但很难吧？毕竟你是这样一个难搞的Omega。”她打趣地笑起来。“所以其实没关系的。迹部家靠你继承我们很放心，不想牺牲你引进外来的力量。我们这些Omega，喜欢的人和自己的Alpha并不常常等同。能碰到喜欢的人做Alpha是非常幸运的事，这是最重要的吧。”她对着迹部眨了眨眼睛。“我可是知道你一直喜欢他。哈，结果居然第一次结合就搞出惨案，怕是以后要讲一辈子。”

迹部摸了摸鼻子，小小地笑了起来。

跟妈妈聊了几句之后迹部起身，拔掉了点滴，拖拉着鞋去找忍足。忍足伤得比较严重，还在ICU里看护。迹部听到时吓了一跳，进了无菌室，隔着玻璃用通话器和他说话。

“嘿，小景。”忍足躺在病床上，穿着宽松的病号服，脸色苍白，精神倒还好。

“……怎么会搞进了ICU啊？”迹部问。

“失血有点多，需要观察一阵。没什么大碍，明天就可以回病房。”忍足答。“怎么进来的你还不知道？”

迹部就不说话，脸有点红。

“本来我以为会断几根骨头的。”忍足说。“嘛，你已经尽力控制了。”

忍足的声音通过电线会有点变化，更低沉也更磁性了，迹部把耳朵贴近了听筒，觉得自己心跳有一点加速。以前有这么明显吗？还是标记的效应？

“……你是真的想死在我身上，是吗？”迹部问。

“是个不错的死法。”忍足答道。他顿了一秒。“那样小景永远都不会忘了我吧。”

“笨蛋——”迹部哼了一声。“死了的话，本大爷一定会马上找新的Alpha，扛不过发情期的Alpha有什么用？雄蜂不顶用可是会被工蜂吃掉的。”

忍足吃吃地笑。迹部听着他的声音，把电话线在手指上绕了两圈，又松开。虽然该做的全都做了，决定也是他下的，但第一次以这样一种状态见忍足，怎么说……他竟然有点害羞。这标记的影响可能比他想得还要大。

忍足絮絮叨叨地讲注意事项，反噬严重对身体的影响啦，医生那一套，迹部应着，偶尔搭两句，其实都知道，只是不舍得挂。

忍足说完了也没词了，只用完好的手撑着通话器，偏头看着他。

“喂，小景——你想好了吗？”

“什么？”

“做我的Omega。”

“你现在问会不会有点太迟？”

“怕你后悔啊。”忍足说。“虽然说了如果后悔可以切除标记，但其实只是耍帅啊……”他试图逗笑，声音里却掺了些真实的疼痛。“真抱歉，我也开始变得有糟糕的Alpha习性了。可以……请你留下来吗？”

迹部隔着窗子看他，忍足伸出手，像要抓住他似的，把手按在玻璃上。他的手包着绷带，指节已经伸不直，但还是固执地按在那里，迹部下巴的位置。

“我不是个好Alpha，小景。以后也还是没法天天陪着你，这种事故只要我还在做分离手术以后也可能会继续发生，也许有一天我不得不抛下你一个人……对不起，尽管这样，我也自私地不想放手了，让你等了太多年了……”他轻声说，眼睛里有闪闪发亮的泪光，笑了起来。“如果是小景的话，会让我觉得没问题，一切都会好起来的，我可以这样相信吗？”

迹部抬起手来，把手按了上去，和忍足的手隔着玻璃贴合在一起。

他低下头，把额头抵在手背上。

他想起他刚刚分化那时，倒在学生会室的沙发上，皮革的味道进入鼻腔，强烈得让他想吐，浑身发冷，更可怕的是从下体流出温热的液体。他大脑一片空白，从来没想过自己会分化成Omega，桦地慌得不知如何是好，他把他赶了出去，想着不如死掉算了，想着这样的人生还有什么意义——忍足走了进来，关切地问他怎样了，知道他分化成Omega之后没有一丝鄙夷或嫌弃，在带他上飞机的路上一直握紧他的手，仔细地帮他避开探头探脑的视线和Alpha们的试探……他靠在忍足身上喘气，闻到他身上干爽好闻的味道，他闭上眼睛，在直升机的轰鸣里祈祷：如果成为Omega是我的命运，那请让侑士成为Alpha吧。

他的指名从不是出于少年心性的随意抑或权宜之计。

他从来没有喜欢过自己的Omega属性。他痛恨无法控制的发情期，痛恨被Alpha们当做追逐的对象，痛恨被当做易碎品，痛恨必须要做各种各样的保护措施才能出门。他只是接受事实，然后努力想着怎样才能做得更好。他清楚他其实从来不是一个“合格”的Omega。

但是……幸好他是Omega吧，他才能抓着这个温柔过头的Alpha这么多年，最终把他变成自己的。幸好他是Omega，他可以从刀下救下重要的人，名正言顺地和喜欢的人在一起。标记以真实的血肉铸就，牢不可破，直至任何一方消亡，誓言如若永恒。

原来相信是这样一件简单的事吗？原来交付自己是这样一件令人心安的事吗？原来不用靠自己硬撑，也可以幸福快乐吗？

有些道理他懂得很晚，但幸好还没有太迟。有一些磨难以为是命运的不公，但其实是命运的馈赠。在浪费掉的无数时光里，留下来的那些都是无价之宝。

我是阿尔法，我是欧米伽，我是首先的，我是末后的；我是初，我是终。神为什么要创造这样的人类？祂依照自己的模样造人。今在、昔在、以后永在，打磨中生出信仰，相爱中看见永恒，生生不息。

“本大爷现在在这里……你觉得呢？”他说，微笑起来，亲吻了忍足的手心。

 

-end-


End file.
